


alien

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Planets, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel has wanted to go to earth for a long time, and now he finally gets to do it! however, adjusting to his new body and life may be harder than he had previously thought. thankfully, he has jack; the kind, patient, caring human tasked with helping him adjust to his new form.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. #1

_‘are you ready to go?’_ the worker in front of me asks, many limbs coiled up tight in a professional, poised manner. I’d prepared so long for this, learned English, designed a human form, picked out my very own human name. despite this, I’m extremely nervous. _'of course,'_ I lie, trying to keep my limbs from wriggling around anxiously. It doesn’t work, however, and my limbs remain unchecked. She notices, but says nothing about it.

_‘well then, reaper – or should I call you Gabriel, now?- lets get you over to earth’_ she says, gesturing to the machine in front of her. ‘please climb in, and keep your limbs as close to you as you can’ she instructs. I obediently climb in, tucking in my limbs and coiling them up tightly. She pulls the lid closed, latching it over me. _‘brace yourself, you will take off shortly’_ she tells me, before going silent. It’s dark and soft in here, nice and comfortable.

I twist my limbs nervously, gripping my limbs together. What is earth like? What will it be like to have four limbs instead of eight? What are humans like? Humans are what fascinate me the most. They’re so…odd. They have holes in their face with bone protrusions. They have bones! My species doesn’t have bones. We are fluid, it is in our nature to fit into small places.

Humans like bright, tall places with lots of space. Odd, like everything humans do. The machine begins to whirr and hum, vibrating a bit. ‘Is anyone there?’ I ask, reaching out telepathically. No one responds, so i assume I must have taken off already, then. The inside of the pod is soft and engulfs my limbs more and more the longer I sit in the pod.

What if this was a mistake!? Maybe earth isn’t for me, maybe when I get to earth, I should ask to go back. With a sudden jolt the pod lands, shaking me in the pod. Terrified, I gently poke at the top of the pod, and it hisses open.

It’s bright, so bright, blinding even. I whimper, curling in on myself so I’m as small as I can be. _‘hello…?’_ ask, hesitantly. Voices flood my senses, and I cringe backwards. It’s loud, too loud. Why are humans so loud!?

A small black tinted clear container is presented in front of me, held by two weird looking fleshy knobs with five cylinders on each. I lurch forward, scrambling into the container. A large, flat block of the same material as the walls is placed over the top, making the small area blissfully dark – and most importantly, quiet. I peak out the top of the container, at the human above me.

“dim the lights!” he orders, making an odd motion with his stumps- err, hands. they’re called hands. the light slowly gets darker and darker, until finally It’s dark enough for me to be comfortable. The lid of my container is lifted, and the human sticks his hands out for me. I carefully clamber into the human’s hand, and finally get to see his face. His eyes are blue, and his hair is blond. I reach out, grasping at his face with my limbs. “hi there” the human chuckles, smiling down at me. I give him a small wave, and he returns it.

_‘who are you…?’_ I ask, staring up at him. “my name is Jack, I’m your human liaison!” he says. He doesn’t use telepathy; humans can’t do that. Instead, he uses his mouth and tongue. My very own human! I excitedly reach up, grabbing his face. His skin is soft, and smooth. He leans back a little, moving me away so I’m not able to touch him anymore. “alright that’s enough of that” he says, awkwardly.

I drop my limbs, wrapping them around his wrist and clinging to him. “are you excited to be on earth?” he asks, gently setting me on the table in front of him. _‘yes…a little nervous’_ I add, wriggling a bit out of anxiety. “it’s ok to be nervous” he smiles, turning towards the odd contraption beside him. “is this the form you picked out?” he asks, showing me a picture on a tablet.

The familiar, dark haired figure stares back at me with it’s red eyes. I first thought about designing it to be close in color to my original form, but opted for a more human color. The hair, however, I made to be the same dark, rich black color as my original form. _‘yes’_ I tell him, and he nods. “alright, then. If you’ll just climb in here we can get your shift started” he says, gesturing towards the odd contraption.

Everything’s moving too fast! Oh god this was a horrible mistake, I should go back to my planet, I should just turn around and climb back in the pod and go home with it on its return journey. Before I can communicate this to Jack, though, he scoops me up and places me in the machine, closing it above me. _‘wait!_ ’ I exclaim, terrified. “Gabriel you can’t go back, you know that right” he says, giving me a sympathetic look, “it’s going to be fine” he assures me, patting the contraption.

The top is clear – thankfully- and I watch Jack as I feel my form begin to change, urged on by the odd gel consuming me. he has a magazine in his hands, reading it and occasionally glancing up at me from behind the page.

It takes around an hour before my form is finally finished, and gel begins to fill my lungs. I panic, slamming my brand-new fists into the clear to, mouth open in a silent scream. Jack notices my struggle, and rushes over, pulling the top open. I roll out of the machine, falling to the floor. My skin burns, it feels like it’s on fire!

I open my mouth, an odd, broken, painful sound wrenches itself from my throat. “shh, shh.” Jack soothes, gently petting my back. It hurts, it hurts so bad. But his hand leaves my skin tingling and I can’t help but lean into his touch. “hey there, Gabriel” he smiles “welcome to earth”

I let out another broken sob, and he winces at me. he hurries over to a nearby cabinet, pulling out a clear bottle filled with blue gel. He pours the gel on his hand, gently rubbing circles on my back and rubbing the gel into my skin. “first lesson” he says “aloe vera. It’s a type of cactus who’s insides are used for burns – and healing skin”

I give the gel a dubious look, I don’t think that could grow from any of the earth plants I’ve ever seen. Spotting my look, he laughs, tilting his head back. “this is made from the plant, it’s not the plant itself.” He explains, pouring more gel on his hand and rubbing it onto my skin. “does skin always hurt like this?” I ask, wincing. “no, no. this will fade after a day or two. For now we’ll stick to soft clothes and lots of aloe” he says, setting the bottle aside.


	2. #2

Jack drapes me in a big fluffy blanket, wrapping me up and carefully helping me to my feet. it’s disorienting to be so tall. How do humans live like this!? Jack gently puts his arms around me, supporting my full weight. “alright, now watch what I do” he says, taking a few steps forward. “now, can you do what I did?” he asks. I give him a nod, taking a shaky step forward. I do exactly what jack did, but when my foot hits the ground, my leg buckles and gives out from under me. 

Jack rushes forward, catching me before I can fall to the ground. “alright, I’ll take that as a no” he says, righting me. “sorry” I whimper, clinging to him so I don’t fall again. “it’s ok” he soothes, petting my head “let’s get you cleaned up” he says, helping me along in a half shuffle.

We shamble out of the small room, with Jack closing the door behind us. I hear the familiar whirr of another pod coming into the room, and another human brushes past us, heading for the new pod. Jack helps me forward, down the hall and into a large room with a bed, desk, and another door across the room. 

Jack helps me through the room and into the room attached to it. The room has a counter with a mirror above it on one side, and a big tub on the other side of the room. Jack gently lowers me to the floor beside the tub, petting my head the whole way. “alright, you just stay here for a second while I fill up the tub” he orders, reaching over me and turning the handle on the wall.

I watch in fascination as water spews from the faucet, reaching out with my hand to feel it. It’s warm and flows through my fingers in spirals. Jack catches me watching the water and laughs. “I’ve heard you don’t have any water on your planet” he says, cupping some water in his hands and gently pouring it on my arm. 

I recoil, looking at the water as it drips off my arm and onto the floor. “how do I drink?” I ask, excited at the prospect. I’d heard of drinking – it is a thing humans do to survive, however I hadn’t exactly learned how yet on account of not having a mouth. “are you thirsty?” he asks, turning around and turning on the sink as the tub fills. I don’t know what to say, so I remain silent. Turning the rising water, I carefully put my face in the water, submerging the whole thing. I’m supposed to inhale the water, which is…weird but ok.

I decide to just inhale water and see how it goes, it will be fine, right? Taking a deep breath, I fill my nose and mouth with water. Immediately I panic. I can’t breathe! i forgot I don’t breathe from my skin anymore! Someone grabs me by my hair, and my head is wrenched out of the water, pulling me back so I can breathe again. Jack looks down at me in concern, petting my head while I cough up water.

“what are you doing?” he asks, glancing between me and the tub. “I was trying to drink” I admit, sheepishly. He sighs, shaking his head. “lets just get you cleaned up” he says, pulling me to my feet “try to keep your face above the water, this time” he adds.

I carefully climb into the tub with the help of Jack, sinking to the bottom of the tub. I wince as I hit the bottom, new skin soft and sensitive. “alright, I have some soaps here, can you tell me which one smells best?” he asks, reaching for one of the many bottles lining the tub.

He uncaps It, holding it up to my nose. It’s overpowering, burning the inside of my nose with its chemical smell. I wrinkle my nose, leaning back. “not that one” I say, shoving his hand away. “alright” he says, reaching for another one. This one smells much better, its not really something I’ve ever smelled before, we don’t have much plant life on my home planet, and surely nothing like this. 

“this one is nice” I tell him, taking it from his hand. It’s supposed to smell like something called a “coconut”, though I don’t know what that is supposed to smell like so I don’t know if it’s accurate. “can I have this?” Jack asks, gently pulling it from my hand. He grabs my hand, pouring it on my hand. It’s slimy and pearlescent, shifting colors in the light whilst still maintaining it’s mostly white base.

“now rub it on your skin” he orders, setting the bottle aside. “are you sure?” I ask, skeptically. “it will be fine, I promise” he assures me, turning his back on me. well, jack is the expert here, and it’s his planet. He’s probably used this before. I hope. I gently rub the slime on my skin, surprised when it produces suds and bubbles. When Jack turns back around, he spots my look of wonder, laughing at me. 

“soap is pretty nice, isn’t it?” he asks, pouring more water on my skin. I nod, eyeing the suds. Jack cleans me up quickly, scrubbing my skin until there’s no more gel left clinging to my skin. When he’s done scrubbing me clean, he helps me out of the tub, rubbing me dry with a towel so soft it almost feels like the inside of the pod. “let’s get you some clothes” he says, returning to the room we just came from. He returns with a black shirt, grey sweatpants, and a pair of underwear, which he sets in a stack on the counter. “I’ll leave you to get changed” he says, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.  
With the door closed and Jack gone… somewhere, I turn to the clothes on the counter. This should be easy, I mean I’ve seen them on Jack.


End file.
